the wizards of the Caribbean
by potterheadjane
Summary: Hermione gets send into the film 'The pirates of the Caribbean' together with Theo, Blaise and Draco. rated M for later chapters. let's just pretend the war never happened
1. pick a film

**A/N: when I was a child I used to play this game with my friends. We pretended to get stuck in a film. And I thought maybe this could be a fun idea to make a fanfic around it. So here it is. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to let me know what you think about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: none of the characters are mine. All credits go to JKR for them. The locations where the story will take place are also not mine.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was nine in the morning. All students were walking towards their classrooms for the first period. Except for the sixth years. They were asked to come to the great hall for a special lesson. No one knew what was going to happen, so naturally everyone was whispering excitedly while walking into the great hall.

"Please, settle down." Professor Flitwick squeaked. He paused and waited until all the students took their places at the long tables. When it was quiet he continued "today we have planned something very special. You will be paired into groups of four and then we will send you on a journey into a muggle film! Isn't this exciting?"

It was quiet for at least two seconds before everyone started talking trough each other.

"Everybody quiet!" shouted professor McGonagall. "Thank you. Now as professor Flitwick said, we will pair you up. When you hear your name, you come to the front and then you will choose a film together with your partners. You and your partners will be in this film until the very end of it. The purpose of this assignment is to learn how to work together and how to survive without the help of magic. While you are in the film, and you are in company of other people, it is very important to stay in character. Because otherwise it might take a bad turn. Is that understood?' When McGonagall heard the students mumble in agreement she continued "wonderful. First pairing is Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot and Susan Bones. Now please choose a film."

"This one doesn't look so bad." Shrugged Ron while pointing at 'the lord of the rings'.

"I don't know any of these so I guess that's fine." Said Susan.

Professor McGonagall nodded, pointed her wand at them and said a spell that send them into the film. "Next pair is Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas and Padma Patil. Pick a film please."

"I want this one!" exclaimed Padma while pointing at 'the notebook'.

"You know this film? What is it about?" asked Dean.

"It's a very well-known love story." Explained Padma.

"Sounds great to me." Said Daphne. The boys shared a look. Harry shrugged and soon the four were send into the film.

A few pairs followed choosing films varying from sleeping beauty to saving Private Ryan. "Next pairing is Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger."

"No, this must be a mistake. I can't possibly be paired up with the three snakes." Hermione exclaimed. Neville who was sitting next to her looked at her with an apologizing look in his eyes. "Hermione, maybe they aren't so bad. Just try to make the best of it." Hermione sighed and answered "I guess you're right. Well wish me luck." And with that she got up and walked to the front of the hall with her head held high. Her new partners were already looking at all the films that laid out for them to choose from.

"I see the Gryffindor princess has decided to join us." Said Theo with a smile to show he didn't mean it in a bad way.

"Very funny. So do you guys already have an idea for a film?" asked Hermione.

"Well Granger we don't really know much about these muggle things so we just look at the pictures on the front of these boxes and make our decisions based off of them." Blaise grinned looking at the box of 'the mask of Zorro'.

"I know most of these so I can tell you a little bit about these films." Hermione smiled. "For example, Blaise the one you're holding is about a man who wants to stay anonymous while helping innocent citizens."

"I don't particular like people with hero-complexions." Said Blaise putting the box back where he found it.

"So what can you tell me about this one?" asked Theo holding up the box of 'the Titanic'.

"I don't think that is a great movie to pick." Said Hermione. "It's about a young couple who fall in love on a ship that goes from England to America. But before the ship reaches America they hit an iceberg which caused the ship to sink."

"Okay, not this one then." Said Theo. "You know Granger it would probably be better if you just suggested something."

"Euhm. I like the pirates of the Caribbean. Basically it's just a film about pirates." Hermione said.

Draco, who had stayed quiet for the entire time, now spoke up. "That sounds pretty good."

Hermione turned her head so fast to look at him that she hurt her neck. "You really like that idea?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" asked Draco.

"Never mind" said Hermione, rubbing her neck.

"So all of you agree on this film?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Yes, we do." Said Theo and Blaise at the same time.

"I wish you all good luck. Enjoy this experience." Said professor McGonagall before sending them into the film.

Everything was spinning. Hermione kept her eyes squished shut until the spinning stopped. She carefully opened her eyes. She looked around and could see that see was in a very beautiful bedroom. She was wearing a white nightgown. And she hear the sound of canons and guys outside of her room. Hermione quickly realized that she was dropped in the middle of the pirates attack.

 **A/N so this was the first chapter. I know it's a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapters a little longer.**


	2. pirates attack

**A/N I'm planning on separating everyone from each other. Don't worry they will run into each other later on in this story. The story will be told in the different characters their point of views. So you guys will know where all of them landed and how they all get back together.**

 **DISCLAIMER: (I'm not sure if I have to do this each chapter but anyway here we go again.) The characters aren't mine. They all belong to JKR.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DRACO'S POV

One minute I was standing in the great hall wearing my school robes, the next I was standing in the middle of a street where people were running around screaming in terror. I'm now wearing a white shirt with a leather vest over it and a tight pair of black trousers. In my hand I held a sword. I was wondering where the others would be right now. But I was quickly pulled away from my thoughts when a pirate ran to me pulling me alone towards a big mansion. "Come on Draco. I've heard the Greners have a lot of gold hidden inside of their house. So it's time we pay them a visit."

THEO'S POV

I was standing inside of a smith shop. I was working with this guy, I believe his name was Will or something like that. And all of a sudden I heard screams in the street. Will and I hurried to look out of the window. My eyes widened when I saw pirates terrorizing the citizens. Before I knew what had happened Will took one of swords we've been working on and ran outside to fight of the pirates. I should have known I would meet some idiot with a bloody hero-complexion. I just didn't expect to meet him this fast. I decided to stay in the shop, I would be a little safer here. I briefly thought about my friends. Would they be with the pirates? Or would they to be normal citizens like myself? I however didn't have a lot of time to think about my friends because two pirates had decided to pay my shop a visit. I quickly took one of the swords and hoped I would get out of here. Let's just say that was misplaced hope. We were fighting for almost two minutes before I got hit on the head and everything turned black in front of my eyes.

BLAISE'S POV

I must say I don't mind where I ended up. I was sitting in a bar drinking rum and playing some card game with other drunks. I was having the time of my life. After I won the fifth round of cards I decided I would go do something else. I went for a little stroll outside. At the harbor I saw the name of the town I was in 'Tortuga' even though I didn't have the slightest clue where that was exactly I still decided that this was the best town in the world. A town filled with alcohol and whores. And that last thing he would investigate a bit more.

HERMIONE'S POV

"Miss Grener, you must get out of here. You must hide. There are pirates coming towards the house." I heard a young girl say her voice laced with fear. She was pulling me with her towards the hallway. Just as we crossed the landing the door was being smashed in by three pirates. I felt my heart stop for a second. But then I saw the familiar white blond hair of Malfoy and for some reason I felt relief rush through me. His eyes caught mine. I saw his mouth fall open while his eyes looked over my body.

Then I heard one of the other pirates say "well mates I suppose the Greners have more treasures than just gold. I wouldn't mind taking her as well." My stomach turned at the thought of one of those brutes touching me. I looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

DRACO'S POV

She looked so beautiful in that nightgown and her hair loose in beautiful curls. When I heard Boots say that he wanted her, I felt anger take over. For some reason I felt protective over Granger.

"Boots, if you don't mind I would like to have this one for myself. You can have any other girl but not her." I heard myself say the words. I turned to look at my fellow pirate. I saw him doubt but he gave in. Granger was mine now and I would protect her with my life. I walked up to her. I whispered into her ear "just come with me and don't do anything stupid." Then I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the room she came from. I turned around before we entered the room and yelled down to the two others that they could start collecting the gold. Then we went inside of her room.

"Granger, are you okay?" I asked.

"Thanks to you I am. I never thought I would be happy to see you." She smiled at me.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry by the way for how I treated you in the past. I was just a stupid teenage boy." I confessed.

"You're still a stupid teenage boy. But I do forgive you." She said.

I smiled at her and then added "you do know that the other pirates are thinking we are having sex right now, right?"

"Yes, I know but it's not going to happen." She sighed.

"Hermione, I think it would be smart if we stayed together. What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm not really excited about being with those pirates for the rest of the time but I suppose you're right. I would be smart to stay together, seeing that all four of us need to be together at the end of the film. Now we just need to find Blaise and Theo." She reasoned.

"Don't worry I will keep you save." I promised her solemnly.

She looked up at me and I never felt more attracted to someone before this moment. I pulled her in for a hug and then I heard her say 'I know you will."

 **A/N here's another chapter. I had fun writing it, I just hope you had fun reading it.**


	3. welcome on the pearl

**A/N I'm going to say when the story will contain mature content. So if you don't feel like reading it, you can just skip it. I would like to thank the people who have started following and favorited this story. I didn't think it would get followers so fast. So thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Even though I watched a film about JK Rowling today (Magic beyond words) I'm still not her and I still don't own any of these chacarters (except Boots and Trevor).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DRACO'S POV

"Guys, I'm taking her with us. I think she will come in handy on lonely nights at the ship." I told Boots and Trevor, my new pirate 'friends', while pulling Hermione along with me. I hate being so crude when it comes to Hermione but I have to keep up the appearances that I'm a vile and vicious pirate. We talked about this while we were in her bedroom.

"Ai mate, she does might come in handy." I looked over at Boots. He had this perverted grin on his face. I instantly felt protective over her again.

"Boots, just to be sure. She's mine. If you even think about touching her, I will personally make sure you accidently fall off the ship. Am I making myself clear?" I said in a dangerous voice. It must have been very convincing because all the color had drained from his face. But he didn't answer so I decided to ask him once again with a bit more force. I let go of Hermione for a second and grabbed Boots at his throat and repeated "I asked, did I make myself clear Boots?" He struggled to nod yes so I released him and then turned to Trevor "Same goes for you mate." Trevor hastily nodded. Then I grabbed Hermione and walked out of the door. She was screaming to let go of her and she was hitting me. I must confess she played her part very well.

BLAISE'S POV (mature content)

I was in a- well I guess you could call it a hotel room- with a sexy red head whore. I was quite impressed with her. She first gave me a blowjob. She had slowly licked my dick before putting it in her mouth and sucking it as if her life depended on it. I was on the brick of coming but then I pulled her up and pushed her into the wall. I entered her in one hard push, making her scream out. Then I fucked her so hard that I made her come at least twice. Her big breasts bounced at the force of me taking her. I came so hard in her. Now we were resting on the bed both regaining breath so we could go for a second round.

"Mister Zalster, you are by far the best fuck I've gotten today." I heard her say. I looked over at her and decided it was time for round two. I took the thin blanket that laid on top of the bed and ripped it in two pieces. I tied her arms to the bedposts. I ripped of two smaller pieces. The first one I used to blindfold her. I waited until she opened her mouth to ask what I was going to do to her. I didn't have to wait long. As soon as she opened her mouth, I stuffed it with the second small piece. I looked at the view and felt myself harden when I saw her tied to the bed, blindfolded and gaged. She was completely helpless. I took her breasted in my hands and started squeezing them. I moved to her nipples I took one in my mouth and I had my hand at the other one. I sucked and bit on her first nipple while pulling roughly on the other one. My other hand traveled down to her wet core. I rubbed my thumb slowly on her clit. Making her squirm.

I stopped what I was doing and whispered into her ear "love, if you don't stop moving, I'll stop moving. And then I'll just leave you here like this. Okay?" then I roughly pushed into her without a warning. I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder and fucked her roughly. She was pulling on the pieces of blanket that kept her in place. I felt my climax coming and soon I filled her up with my cum. I untied her and then told her that it had been great and they should do this again soon. Then I left the room. I spend the rest of my night drinking and playing cards.

HERMIONE'S POV

I was sitting in a small rowboat with Draco and the two pirates he had called Boots and Trevor. I know I should be scared to go to a pirate ship, and not just a pirate ship but THE pirate ship, the black pearl, but while sitting next to Draco I felt save. I saw a few other rowboats returning to the pearl as well. Most of them were filled with treasures like gold and silver. Also food supplies and gunpowder. One rowboat however was used to bring another girl on board. Her name was Elizabeth Swan.

A few minutes passed and then it was time to get on board of the famous pirate ship. I felt the eyes of all the crewman on me. It was if I could feel them undressing me with their eyes. I shifted uncomfortably. I'm not sure Draco had noticed my discomfort or he just wanted to claim me for himself in front of everyone but he called out to everybody that I was with him and that no one else was allowed to touch me. I felt a little bit proud that Draco Malfoy, the hottest boy from the entire school, had claimed me but I would never admit it.

"Fine, we won't touch her but when you don't need her she'll have to make herself useful. She can help me out in the kitchen or clean the deck." Said a rather chubby, old pirate.

"Of course. I would prefer she helped you out." Said Draco. I was glad with his decision because the older man seemed trustable and also quite nice.

Then a filthy looking man came out of a separate room. he was wearing a big hat with a red feather sticking out of it. he smiled viciously at us, showing his rotten teeth. "What's your name miss?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hermione Grener, sir." I answered. I tried not to sound to absolutely terrified.

"Well miss Grener. Welcome on the pearl." then he turned his attention to Elizabeth who was just pulled on board.

 **A/N So Blaise is just having fun in Tortuga. Hermione and Draco are now on the Black Pearl (with Elizabeth) and poor Theo is still unconscious in the smith shop. Let me know what you think of it.**


	4. new friends

THEO'S POV

I woke up with a massive headache. I slowly got off from the hard floor. I murmured to myself "What the hell happened."

I needed some peace and quiet. Unfortunately Will Turner did not agree with me. He stormed in to the shop screaming "They took Elizabeth! Theo thee pirates took her with them! We must go help her!"

I groaned. This is exactly why I hate people with hero-complexions, they always end up dragging me into some stupid plan. "And what exactly are you planning to do? Did you just expect to go to that ship on your own and get your girl back? Because I'll be honest, that will not work. You are not strong, smart or sly enough to pull it off."

"That's why you need to help me. You're sly and smart. You can think of a plan." Will tried to flatter me.

"Isn't there anyone else that can help you?" I asked.

"Maybe there is. Come on. We need to go to prison." He said excitedly. Well that took an unexpected turn. I followed him out of the shop on to the street that was filled with dead bodies and debris.

When we got to the prison we saw there was not one single guard. I couldn't help but think that this was probably the worst prison ever. Then I thought about Azkaban and I felt a cold shiver running through my body. We walked to a cell that had a man in it. He had dreadlocks, he had a weird looking sort of beard with beads in it and he was wearing guyliner.

"Ah the smith boy has returned." The man said.

"Shut up, pirate. We need your help." Will said to the man, who was apparently a pirate.

"And with what would that be then?" The pirate now smiled.

"They took Elizabeth. We need to go get her back." Will said simply.

"I would love to go save your ladylove but unfortunately I'm stuck in this cell." The pirate smile got bigger.

"If I get you out will you help us then?" will asked.

"I promise." Said the pirate.

"Wait. You're a pirate. Do you really expect us to just trust you on your word?" I asked. In Slytherin you learn how to make proper deals and this is not one.

"Ah, you must be the smart one of the two. But fine I swear I'll help you on the pearl. That's a pirate's oath, boy." The pirate now turned to me.

Then me and Will opened the cell door by sticking a bench in it and pushing down on our side. Then we sneaked out of prison and made our way to the harbor. We tricked the guards and stole one of the fastest ships they had.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Now, euhm what are your names?" asked the pirate.

"I'm Will Turner and this is Theo North." Will answered.

"Will Turner as in son of Bill Turner, also known as Bootstrap Bill?" the pirate asked.

"You knew my father?" Will asked impressed.

"Yes, he was a bloody good pirate." The other man answered.

"My father was not a pirate! He was an honorable sailor." Will said angrily.

"No he wasn't. He was a pirate."

I quickly changed the subject "So you didn't tell us your name."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Nice to meet you. And to answer your original question. We are now going to Tortuga to assemble a crew." Jack said.

BLAISE'S POV

I was sitting in my favorite bar in the harbor. However I liked doing nothing and drinking every hour of the day, I still got a little bored. A drunk next to me wanted to order another glass of rum but the barmaid refused to give it to him because he didn't have enough money. It was an older man. He had a white beard and dark brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Give me another glass of rum and give my new friend one as well" I said as I threw two pieces of gold to the barmaid. She gave me a weird look but still quickly gave me two glasses of rum. I offered one to the man next to me. "Here you go mate, enjoy."

"Thank you. I'm Joshamee Gibbs. Most people just call me Gibbs." The man said raising his glass to me.

"Nice to meet you Gibbs. My name is Blaise Zalster." I introduced myself. I spend the rest of the day playing cards and drinking with Gibbs. He told me many stories of all the adventures he had experienced. He was actually great company.

DRACO'S POV

The last night was a very interesting one. I took Hermione to my cabin, because apparently I have a pretty high function on this ship which allows me to have a private cabin. I gave her some clothes from my closet. I gave her a white shirt and a pair of trousers. I even found a pair of boots that she could wear.

"Draco, turn around while I'm changing outfits. Please." She told me. I reluctantly did what she asked. I'm sure I'll get to see her one of these days. After a minute she said "okay, I'm ready you can look again." The clothes she wore were way too big for her. "Draco, in these clothes you can't even see I'm a girl."

"I don't mind. Maybe this way you won't attract too much attention of the crew." I told her. "You should try to tie you hair out of your face. It might get in the way otherwise." I looked around my cabin for a piece of rope or something like that and in the end I found a thin piece of leather. I stepped behind her and collecting all of her hair. I gently tied it into a loose ponytail.

Once I tied it she turned around. I realized how close we were standing. She looked up at me. My breath got stuck in the back of my through. I could see her freckles and I could see that her chocolate colored eyes had little flocks of gold in them. She was so beautiful. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips on hers. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like strawberries. When we broke apart she smile up at me and hugged me. We spend the rest of the night cuddling on my bed until we fell asleep.

 **A/N I love writing this story. Let me know what you think of it.**


	5. join the crew

THEO'S POV

We had been sailing for almost two days. And I finally could see Tortuga. It was a rather small town but from what I could see it was filled with life.

"So you think we will find a good crew in this town?" I asked.

"It's a town filled with pirates. I'd say we have a pretty good shot at assembling a crew of decent quality" Captain Jack Sparrow said.

"And do we look for them or will they come to us?" Will asked.

"First I need to find an old friend of mine. And then he will get the others to come to us." Captain Jack Sparrow explained.

"And where do you think we will find this 'friend' of yours?" Will asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Answered Jack.

This will be fun. We soon reached the harbor. It was a little hard to fasten the entire ship with just the three of us but somehow we managed. And then the search started. We had looked in almost every bar. We walked past a pig stable without paying much attention to it. Well that was until we heard Jack call out "Ah Mister Gibbs there you are." For a second I thought Jack had lost his common sense, at least what was left of it. But then I saw a man laying between the pigs.

"Is that you Jack?" Gibbs said groggily.

"It looks like you're in need for some rum my dear Mister Gibbs." Jack said when he helped Gibbs up. Then Jack turned to us and said "you two can go have some free time. I would like to talk to Mister Gibbs alone."

Me and Will went for a drink in one of the many bars and left the two other men alone.

BLAISE'S POV

I had woken up this morning with a hangover. I lost Gibbs at some point last night. I was wondering what had happened to him. I was sure that eventually he would show up again.

And I was right around noon I saw him in a bar talking to a man. When he saw me he called me over "Blaise, come here. I want you to meet someone." When I was standing at their table Gibbs continued "Blaise, this is Captain Jack Sparrow. He's looking for a crew. Are you interested? Come on. A young man like you should be out at sea. Living life, going on adventures."

I thought about for a little while. He was right I guess. I was getting bored in this town so why not go on an adventure? "If Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't mind having me on his ship, then I would like to come join the crew."

"Wonderful. I'll see you at the harbor in an hour." Said Jack to me.

I went back to my hotel and collected the few items that I owned. Among those items were a few shirts and pants. I had a sword and a gun and a sac filled with gold. After packing and checking out of my hotel room I headed towards the harbor.

When I came to the harbor I saw a few others waiting there as well. There was a women who was looking rather angry so I stayed as far away from her as possible. She was very beautiful though, she had long straight black hair, brown eyes and a chestnut complexion. There also was an old man with a parrot, he was wearing a blue cloth on top of his head. And a few other men were waiting on the famous captain Jack Sparrow.

I talked a bit with my new crewmates. The man with the parrot his name was Cotton, he was a mute. His parrot talked in his place. The other men were caller Roger, Thomson, Smith and Depp. It wasn't long before the captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs showed up with two younger men alongside them. One of those two looked familiar to me. It was Theo! He did look a bit different without wearing his normal robes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, brown pants, leather boots that reached his knees and a belt where he hung his sword and gun on.

I was just about to walk up to him when my attention was pulled towards the captain and the woman. The woman first hit him in the face and then accused him of stealing her ship. The captain managed to talk his way out of it. He would make a great Slytherin. I looked over at Theo and saw that he was thinking the exact same thing.

HERMIONE'S POV

I was in the kitchen with Chubs. Chubs was the regular cook on board. He was a very nice man. He had a short grey hair with streaks of white through it and a rather long beard. He was wearing a black shirt that was filled with stains caused by cooking. He had me do small jobs in the kitchen suck like peeling potatoes and doing dishes. I did not mind it. The simple task allowed me to dream of a little now and then. And most of the times my dreams included a certain blond. Other times I was thinking about my friends. Harry in a love story and Ron in a fantasy film with a lot of fighting, if only that would end well. Now I was thinking about Blaise and Theo. Where would they be right now? Were they together? Were they save? And when would I see them again?

I was pulled back to reality when I heard Chubs say to me "The captain and Miss Turner are having a feast tonight. So we better make sure everything is of high standard."

I looked at him a bit confused and asked "Miss Turner?"

"Yes. The pretty girl that was brought on board the same night as you." He explained.

"Ooh right, Elizabeth." I suddenly remembered that she told them another name in order to stay safe. Oh if only she knew what trouble she got herself into.

"Yes, that girl." Chubs said.

"Chubs? You said the pretty girl. Does that mean you don't think I'm pretty?" I teased him a little.

"Miss Grener, you too are a very good looking girl." He said quickly.

I laughed and said "Thanks Chubs and please just call me Hermione."

We prepared a wonderful feast. I was a little jealous because while they would eat all these delicious things I would have soup and a piece of bread. But at least I would not have to be eating with the creepy captain.

 **A/N Yay Blaise and Theo are together now and on their way to Hermione and Draco.**

 **Guys, I need your opinion on something. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a chapter about how things are going with Ron and Harry in their films. So please let me know then I will write it otherwise I'll just stick to Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Theo.**


	6. at sea

THEO'S POV

I was so glad to see Blaise standing among the new crewmembers. Now we only had to find Granger and Draco. I wasn't sure how we were going to make that happen but I had full faith that somehow it would work out.

For now I didn't have much time to think about it I was too busy on the ship. Jack had told us the rest of his plan. We were now sailing towards Ilsa de Muerta. Because apparently that was where the other pirates were taking Elizabeth to.

After a long day I finally found some time to talk with Blaise. "So, what have you been doing ever since we got dropped in here?" I asked him.

"I got dropped in Tortuga. I drank in bars, I learned how to play cards and I shagged a few whores. What about you?" asked Blaise.

"I was dropped in the middle of a pirates attack. I was in a smith shop, together with Will. Than I had to fight two pirates and I got knocked out. Then Will came back the next day screaming about how pirates took Elizabeth, the girl he loves, and how we needed to save her. So we broke captain Sparrow out of prison. We stole a ship and came to Tortuga to assemble a crew." I told him.

"Sounds pretty fun." Blaise answered dryly. I know that even though he didn't show it on the outside he was still pretty impressed. "Do you want to play cards? I could teach you."

"Sure, but no cheating. I know that you do that every time we play a game." I warned him sternly.

DRACO'S POV

It was the first time since I had come on board that I was on deck at night. Hermione had to serve dinner to the captain so I decided to go on a little stroll. I was regretting that decision deeply right now. As soon as I stepped outside I turned into a skeleton. Luckily no one was paying attention to me so they didn't see me freak out. When I looked around I noticed that the others on deck also turned into skeletons. Maybe Hermione knows more about this. I make a mental note to ask her later. Once I got over the shock of being a skeleton I actually did enjoy my little stroll.

I saw Hermione come out of the captain's quarters. I just wanted to start walking towards her when I saw two men/skeletons approach her from behind. They took her pulled her with them into the hold. I started running after them. But when I reached them they had already ripped of her shirt and were busy taking of her pants. I felt anger run through me. I hit the first guy down, a man who I recognized as Black. I must have hit him pretty hard because he stayed down when he hit the ground. Then I turned to the second man. "Now Boots didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Boots stayed quiet but he did shuffle a bit further away from Hermione. "Didn't I?!" I now yelled at him. The coward almost started crying right there. I took my gun out of his place on my belt and hit with it on the side of his head. He dropped down unconscious. Then I turned back to Black who was still sitting on the ground. "I will let you go for now Black. But if I ever see you looking at her again I will make sure you'll never look at anything ever again. Understood?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. It was Boots his idea. I swear I'll never do something like this again. Please let me go." Black stuttered scared out of his life.

"Good. Now go." My voice was calm but on the inside I was still filled with rage. He scrambled away as fast as he could. Then I turned my attention on Hermione. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry Hermione. Go to my cabin. I'll come as soon as I'm ready with this piece of trash."

Hermione nodded. I could see that she was holding back tears. She was so strong. It made me love her even more. Wait did I just said I loved her. Malfoys don't love. But still I couldn't help it. When I looked at my beautiful Gryffindor princess my heart would beat so hard I was afraid it would jump out of my chest.

I watched as she walked to my cabin. When she left my field of view I turned my attention back on Boots. I dragged him outside. I grabbed a rope and tied him to the mainmast. Then I took his own sword and stuck it in his ribcage. That was rather easy seeing that he was a skeleton at the moment. I wasn't sure whether he would feel pain tomorrow or not but at least it's better than doing nothing. Before I turned to go to my cabin I called out for everyone to hear "No one is to untie him until I say so. You will not help him what so ever. And let him be an example of what happens to men who touch my girl." Now I could go back to Hermione.

HERMIONE'S POV

Once I got in Draco's cabin I let myself fall on his bed and crawl into a ball. Why in Merlin's name did I choose this film? Why couldn't I have suggested high school musical? A lone tear made his way over my cheek. I laid in Draco's bed for almost ten minutes before I heard someone enter the room. I stiffened in fear. Come on Hermione, where is your Gryffindor pride? I heard footstep coming closer to me. The person kneeled at the bed. "Are you okay Hermione?" As soon as I heard his voice I relaxed a little.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I'm just shaken up a bit. I'll be alright." I turned around to look into Chubs' worried hazel eyes. I tried to smile at him. "Really I'm fine. You should probably go before Malson comes back."

"Okay, I just thought I'd come and check on you. See you tomorrow Hermione." Chubs said friendly and then left the room.

Only a few moments later did Draco enter the room. He hold me and told me that no one was going to touch me again. I was so glad to have Draco with me. He made me feel save and important, which is weird that barely a year ago he was the reason for most of my suffering.

"Thank u so much Draco. It means a lot to me that you would do this for me." I said honestly.

"I'm so sorry it happened. I should have been there sooner. I should have protected you." Draco said avoiding eye contact by looking at ceiling.

I forced him to look at me and said "Don't blame yourself. You were right on time. I'm safe thanks to you."

"I love you Hermione."

I couldn't believe it. Did Draco Malfoy, pureblood Malfoy, just say that he loved me? Me, a mudblood? "Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, and I know what you must be thinking now. But just so you know. I don't believe in bloodstatus anymore. Never really did actually. I just wanted to make my father proud. I thought that would make me happy. But it didn't. You make me happy Hermione." He said and this time he never broke eye contact.

I smiled at him and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back, pulling me closer to him. When we finally broke apart I said "I think I love you too." The smile he gave me was priceless. I never thought that this would happen but Merlin I was pretty damn happy it did.


	7. Isla de Muerta

**A/N you guys probably noticed that I make a lot of spelling mistakes. That's because English isn't my native language. If you see some don't be afraid to tell me. I hope you guys like my story so far.**

 **DISCLAIMER: the characters are not mine. I just goof around with them a bit.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DRACO'S POV

When I came outside this morning I was delighted to see Boots still tied up the mainmast. The sword was still sticking out of him. Even though he wasn't bleeding, he still screamed out in pain every time he moved. The other pirates shot him pitiful looks but did not go help him. My threat was obviously not forgotten.

"Mister Malson, can I speak to you?" I heard captain Barbosa call out to me.

"Of course captain." I answered and walked to him.

I was worried I would get yelled at for what I did to Boots. I was relieved when he said "Mister Malson, we are approaching our destination. Could you assemble the crew? And send Ragetti and Pintel to get Miss Turner." I nodded and turned to walk away but the voice the captain stopped me "and perhaps you could untie mister Boots over there. I can't stand his pathetic screams anymore."

"Yes captain." I answered. I did all the thing the captain had asked me to do but I kept untying Boots until the very last. After I completed all of my tasks I went to my cabin.

"Hermione, we've reached Isla de Muerta. You can't come with us so please stay in my cabin and don't come out until I'm back." I told her.

"Be careful in that cave. Remember the film box with the picture? There was a man on it with dreadlocks and a pirate hat. That was Captain Jack Sparrow. And he's going to be in the cave. He's going to try to save Elizabeth. Then there will be a fight. So please be careful." She begged me.

"How do you know all this?" I asked incredulous.

"Draco, we're in one of my favorite films. Don't you think that it is at least a little bit logical that I know what is going to happen?" she told me with one eye brown raised.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her. "You're still a little know it all. But okay I'll be careful."

"You should get going now. I love you." Hermione said to me before I left my cabin.

I ran back to her and kissed her once more and whispered into her ear "I love you too 'Mione." Then I ran back outside and joined the crew.

BLAISE'S POV

When we reached the Island we were told to stay on the boat. While Theo, Will and captain Jack went to the island. I hated that I couldn't come with them. But Theo is a strong, smart guy. He'll be fine. At least I hope he'll be fine. The other crew members went to take a quick nap or played some card game. I stayed the whole time on deck keeping an eye on the island were my best friend was taken to. It was safe to say that I was a little bit worried. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

DRACO'S POV

We were taken in small rowboats to the island. I was sharing a boat with Black and Trevor. I had no idea what was going to happen. Hermione's words kept going through my mind. Would that Jack guy already be there? Or would he sneak in after us? I was sunken deeply in thought so I didn't even notice that we had reached to rocky shore of the island.

"Soon my friends this curse will be lifted from us." Cackled Barbosa. The other pirates shouted excitedly. I just followed them into a dark and misty looking cave. When I walked into the cave I couldn't believe my eyes. There were gold and jewels everywhere I looked.

Barbosa took Elizabeth with him to the middle of the cave. There was a large chest standing there. He gave some weird speech about lifting a curse with the girl her blood. Well not really her blood he said the Turners blood. He also said something about Aztec gold. It was all pretty strange to me. When his speech ended he took a knife and cut open Elizabeth her hand. Then he pressed a piece of gold against it and then dropped it into the treasure chest.

I was expecting something special to happen. I guess the other did too because when nothing happened they started to ask Barbosa whether it worked or not. He pulled out his gun and shot one of his man. The man looked down at where the bullet had entered his body. Nothing happened. No blood, no screams of pain, no death. Barbosa turned angrily to Elizabeth. He yelled at her and then smacked her in the face so hard that she fell down. I kept my eyes on her the whole time. The pirates around me started arguing. All of a sudden I saw a man in the water taking Elizabeth with him. I wanted to say something at first but decided against it. This is probably what was supposed to happen, so me warning the other pirates might screw everything up.

THEO'S POV

I was still behind the rock where Will had knocked Jack out. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now so I just stayed where I was. I kept a close eye on the pirates. They were still arguing so no one payed attention to Elizabeth and Will. When I was watching the pirates I saw a very familiar head of blonde hair. It was Draco. Great, now I just had to figure out how I would get to him. And we still had to find Granger. Maybe Draco would know where she was.

Anyway those were things for later. I turned my attention back on Will who now had reached Elizabeth. They were coming my way again. I helped first Elizabeth and then Will out of the water.

"Let's get out of here. Before they notice she is no longer here." Will spoke in a hushed voice so that the pirates wouldn't hear us.

"But what about Jack? We can't just leave him here." I whispered to him.

"Jack was planning on giving me to those pirates in exchange for the black pearl. I think it's understandable to leave him here." Will whispered forcefully.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I heard him talk about it to Gibbs. Now let's just go." He answered.

DRACO'S POV

It took quite some time before those thickheaded pirates finally noticed that Elizabeth was gone. They started looking everywhere in the cave. As if she would still be here. They did not find the girl they however did find a knocked out pirate. I recognized him from the film box. This must be that Captain Jack Sparrow that Hermione told me about. They brought him to Barbosa. I almost felt sorry for the bloke when I saw the murderous look on Barbosa's face.


	8. captive

DRACO'S POV

"If Jack is in here. Than his crew can't be far behind." Yelled Barbosa. "Everyone back to the pearl." All the pirates cheered. Once on the pearl we had to prepare the ship to chase after the ship of Jack. "Ragetti, Pintel! Throw him in the brick." Ordered Barbosa motioning to Jack.

"Come on, mates. This is hardly necessary." I heard Jack trying to reason with the two thickheaded pirates.

The two looked a bit unsure at each other. But they decided to follow the orders of their captain. "You're not our captain anymore. We don't need to listen to you anymore."

"The only reason I'm no longer your captain is because you committed mutiny." Jack said coldly. The other two pirates didn't know how to answer to that so they just dragged him below deck straight to the brick.

I went to Hermione to tell her about the attack that was about to happen. On my way to my cabin I took an extra sword with me. When I entered my room I saw Hermione sitting on my bed reading a book. Only Hermione would be able to read in a situation like this.

"Hermione, there will be an attack soon. I want you to stay in here and stay safe. Also I want you to keep this sword with you. If someone attacks you don't hesitate to hit them back." I said to her.

"Draco, I don't think I will be needing this sword. But if it makes you feel better than I will keep it with me." She kissed me softly. If something happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me but I didn't get the chance because right on that moment I heard Barbosa scream that we had to attack right now. I kissed Hermione one last time. Then I whispered in her ear "I'll come back to you. I promise." Then I left the room to go fight.

BLAISE'S POV

I saw a black ship approaching us in a high speed. I had a bad feeling about this. I was proven right when they started firing cannonballs at us. We instantly started fighting back. It wasn't long before our ships were right next to each other. The pirates of the black pearl jumped over at our ship. Soon everybody was having a man on man fight. The sound of swords hitting against each other filled the air.

We were completely chanceless. No matter what we did the other pirates didn't seem to die. We gave in and were taken captive. They brought us on board on their ship. They started talking about some sort of curse. They wanted the girl back that we had rescued.

But then that idiot Will couldn't shut up. "You don't need her! She's not a Turner. But I am. I'm the son of Bootstrap Bill. I'm the one you need to lift this curse." He started screaming. "I will come with you and do everything you ask of me if you let my friends go."

"And who are your friends?" asked the captain of the black pearl.

"Elizabeth and Theo." He answered.

"Fine they will be released." The captain answered. I was filled with relief. At least Theo would be save. "And 'captain' Jack Sparrow can keep them company." There was something about the man his smile that made my stomach turn. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore so I looked at his crew. They were all big, strong men, well most of them were. But then I saw a girl standing among them. And not just a girl! It was Granger. And she was standing next to Draco. He had a protective arm around her.

THEO'S POV

Everyone was being tied up against the mainmast. Except for Elizabeth, Jack and me. The ship sailed towards a desolated island. There they stopped and place a plank at the edge of the ship. In was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Time to go. I hope you enjoyed your stay Miss Turner, or whatever your name is." Said the captain with a sick smile and he motioned to the plank.

"That was not the deal! You said you would let them go!" I heard Will scream from his place at the mainmast.

"I said I'd let them go! And I never break my word. It's not my fault you didn't specify where I should let them go." Smiled the captain viciously. "Now Miss, ladies first." They shoved Elizabeth on to the plank. She jumped with head held high. She would surely be a Gryffindor. Then it was my turn. I didn't really wanted to go so eventually they pushed me into the water. I swam to the island. And all I could think was how would I ever get out of this mess.

HERMIONE'S POV (Mature content)

They brought all the prisoners to the brick below deck. I caught Blaise his gaze and mouthed "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I think he must have understood because he smiled slightly and nodded to me when he passed by.

After they were locked up, Draco and I went back to his cabin. "Draco are you alright?" I asked him tenderly.

"I've been worse. At least I know now that Blaise is save. You've seen this film before, will Theo be okay?" Draco answered. I looked into his eyes they were filled with worry.

I sighed and then said "Normally he should be fine. In the film Elizabeth and Jack get picked up by a ship of the East India Company. So I suppose he will be fine too."

Draco visibly relaxed after hearing this. "So how long do you think it will be until we can go home?" he asked me.

"I don't think it will be that long anymore." I said.

I wasn't really sure why but the thought of going home didn't really make me happy. Draco must have noticed because he pulled me to him, rubbing shouting circles on my back and then asked me "What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?"

"I'm afraid of going home." I confessed.

"Why is that Hermione?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm afraid things will go back to the way they were." I said sadly. I was trying really hard to hold back the tears that were starting to gather in my eyes. "I don't want to lose whatever we've got going on between us. I don't want to lose you."

"Hermione, look at me." Draco whispered. I raised my head a little so I could look him in the eyes. "I promise you. Nothing will chance between us. I love you Hermione. You bring out the best of me. Without you I'd be miserable."

My voice broke when I said "I love you too Draco." He just smiled, whipped my tears away and kissed me softly.

We were still standing in the middle of the room until Draco picked me up and carried me to his bed. His kisses grew more passionate and demanding. My one hand found his way into his soft blond hair while my other gripped his broad shoulder tightly. His hands untied the knot that kept my shirt closed.

He broke apart from me and said "Hermione, if you don't want this you have to tell me. It's completely fine if you don't want to, I won't love you less but you need to tell me now because otherwise I don't think I could stop."

"Draco, I want this." I said sincerely. I was a bit scared but it felt right to give my virginity up to Draco.

His lips were back on mine. His hands now travelling to my belt. My hands were already busy getting his shirt off. In a minute time we were both naked. Draco kissed my neck. His hands were on my breasts kneading them softly. I couldn't help but moan softly. Draco's hand left my breast and travelled down to my center. He gently stroked my clit. Earning another moan from me. He pushed in one finger and another. He fingered me for a while then he pulled them out.

I wanted to object until I felt his dick take the place of his fingers. It hurt a little bit at first but once my body was adjusted to his size it felt pretty good. I had my eyes closed when he entered me. When I opened them I saw Draco worriedly looking down on me. I leaned up and kissed him. He took it as his cue to start moving again. He first went rather slow but he slowly started to build up speed. It felt so good. Once he got a steady rhythm I started to meet his trusts. Which caused him to groan. With every trust he hit the right places inside me. I could feel my climax building up quickly. And just a few trusts later the climax hit me in full force. I screamed out in pleasure. My body was trembling.

"Ooh Hermione I can't take it any longer. You feel so good." Draco groaned and then he came. His cum filled me. Never before has I felt so content. I snuggled closer to Draco and fell into a blissful sleep.


	9. new plan

THEO'S POV

Here I am stuck on an uninhabited island with a pirate and a girl who keeps nagging about everything. The only positive thing is that there is a lot of Rum on this island for some reason. So at least I can drink myself to death. That's not a bad way to go.

We made a big fire. We drank, laughed and sang songs. I must have drank more than I should have because I fell asleep in the middle of a song we were singing. I woke up with a massive headache and a weird smell in my nose.

I opened my eye slightly and saw that Elizabeth was busy throwing all of the rum on to the fire. I was just about to ask what the hell she was doing but Jack had beaten me to it. "What are you doing?! Why is all the rum gone?!" he screamed at her.

"I'm making a fire. That way we can get out of here." Elizabeth explained. "I'm the governor's daughter. There is probably a whole fleet looking for me and with this fire they will surely find me."

"You selfish bitch. They will throw me in prison." Jack yelled before angrily walking away from her. When he passed me I could hear him mumble all sorts of insults. I couldn't help but agree with him. I mean sure at least she had a plan to get off of this bloody island. But she was selfish none the less.

I could see that Elizabeth was getting angry as well but before she could say something I already spoke up 'Elizabeth, you can't blame him for being angry. Yes you and I will be safe but Jack will go to prison and once back in our own town he will be hanged. And what about Will and the other crew members? Did you plan on just leaving them?"

"I was going to save will." She said in a small voice.

'But not the others right? Those are my friends you know. Blaise, Gibbs, Cotton and all the others." I replied. She did not reply to that she just sat down next to the fire waiting on a ship to get us off this Island. I sighed and went to go look for Jack.

BLAISE'S POV

Being locked up in a tiny cell with ten other men was not something that I had on my wish list and yet here was. I hoped Theo was doing all right. He must be.

An hour later I was really starting to get hungry. Luckily for me Granger came by only twenty minutes later with food for us. "Is anyone hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"No were fine, thank you." I said with a small smile.

"Blaise, Draco wanted to come but that would be too obvious so he send me. I had to tell you that everything will be okay. We're going to find a way to get you all safely out of here." She said after she checked no one was around to hear her.

"Thank you, Hermione." It felt a bit weird calling her with her first name but if she called me at my first name than I had to do the same with her.

She smiled at me before saying "I have to go now. I'll come back soon."

THEO'S POV

Only three hours later a ship came to pick us up from the island. Jack was taken captive. Me and Elizabeth were taken to the commanders cabin. Elizabeth tried to convince to man in charge to go save Will. "Please James. As an engagement gift?"

"So you'll accept my offer?" the man asked hopeful.

"Yes, if you save Will then I will marry you." Elizabeth accepted.

"Commander Norrington, what are your orders?" asked one of the crewmembers. And so we sailed back to Isla de Muerta.

"You'll need Jack his help to plan an attack on those pirates. He, as a pirate, probably knows how to attack them in the best way. And James, they are holding the crew of Jack Sparrow captive on the black pearl. We must save them too." Elizabeth tried to convince him.

"No, we will save Mister Turner. But we will most certainly not help those filthy pirates." James Norrington bit back at her.

"Please, they came to save me. We can't just leave them there." Elizabeth whined.

"Enough! I do not want to hear a single word about this anymore." Yelled James. Elizabeth and I were taken to a separated room.

"This is so unfair." Elizabeth said. "Theo, will you help me with helping them?"

"They are my friends of course I will." I immediately answered without hesitation.

"Okay, there is a small boat underneath this window. If we tie together some sheets and tablecloths we might be able to reach the boat. When we're close enough to the Black Pearl we climb into our boat and go on board of the pearl then we need to try to sneak into the prison and free the others." She explained.

"Normally I would say that that plan will never work but seeing that we don't have another choice I say let's go for it." I said to her. And we started collecting and tying together every sheet we could find.

We were just finished tying everything up when we heard a knock on the door. It was Elizabeth's father. "Sweetheart, can I come in for a second?"

Shit. If he came in now our whole plan would fall apart before it even truly began. "Wait a minute please." Elizabeth yelled back at him through the door. And then hissed at me "Come on start climbing down." I did what I was told to do. Soon we were both in the small boat on our way to the Pearl.

HERMIONE'S POV

I was on my way to the cell with diner for the prisoners when I noticed a small boat coming towards the pearl. In the boat I saw two figures, they were still too far away to recognize their face but I could clearly see it was a man and a woman. It only took me a few seconds to realize it were Theo and Elizabeth. They are so lucky that most of the pirates left a few minutes ago with Will to go lift the curse. Only Chubs, two daft pirates and I were left.

"Sshttt, this way." I said once they got on board.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you. Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked. I guess we must be friends in this universe.

"Yes, I am. Now come with me than we can break out the other prisoners." I said to her.

We had the others freed in just a couple of minutes. The captive pirates had taken over the ship. "Now we need to go save Will. And Jack." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry poppy, but we're not going to help you." Said Gibbs.

"But he's your captain?" said Elizabeth confused.

"Ai, he was. But we need to follow the code. And the code says every pirate for himself." Answered Gibbs.

"So none of you will help us" I asked now.

"I will help you." Said Blaise.

"Thank you. And no one else?" I asked one last time.

"Come on. That code it's more like a bunch of guidelines you don't need to live by them." Elizabeth tried one last time. It stayed quiet now. "Fine, but we're taking another rowboat with us."

And so it was that Elizabeth, Theo, Blaise and I were on our way towards Isla de Muerta.


	10. the end

**A/N this will probably be the last chapter so I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. I means a lot to me. This is the first fanfic that I've finished. So it's rather special to me. Please tell me if you liked it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: nope finishing a story still doesn't make me JK Rowling. The characters are still hers. Only in my dreams they're mine.**

 **Here you go the last chapter of 'The Wizards of the Caribbean."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DRACO'S POV

Barbosa was giving another way too long speech about how this time the curse would truly be lifted. And just when they were about to cut the poor guy open a voice interrupted them "I would not do that if I were you. At least not yet." All of a sudden Captain Jack sparrow walked in to the cave. How the hell did he get of the island?

Barbosa must have been wondering the same thing because he asked Jack "How did you get off of that island this time? I should just shoot you."

"I would also not do that. Because then you won't know the important information I have for you." Jack smiled at Barbosa.

"What information?" Barbosa wanted to know.

"The information about the fleet of ships outside this cave." Jack kept smiling. "The East India Company is outside. If you attack them now, while you are still immortal, you will surely win. Then you can come back and lift the curse."

"What's in it for you?" asked Barbosa suspicious.

"I want the pearl. You can have a whole fleet. I'll sail under your command, commander Barbosa." Jack now resorted to flattery. He would make such great Slytherin.

"I think you've made yourself a deal, Captain Sparrow." Laughed Barbosa "Men let's go for a last skeleton fight." No one payed attention to Jack anymore. No one saw him take a single piece of cursed gold out of the treasure chest, well no one except for me.

I was about to go join the others in battle when Barbosa called me back. "Draco, I want you to stay here. I know Sparrow good enough to know he can't be trusted. I want you here in case it turns out I'm right."

When almost all the pirates had left to attack the EIC, Jack knocked down the man who was holding Will. Then Jack threw Will a sword and started fighting with Barbosa. Will started fighting pirates as well. I was a bit unsure what side I should join right now. Hermione told me they were the good guys so I'd probably had to join them but Barbosa was my captain. And then out of no were Blaise and Theo joined in. how did they get here? Then I saw Hermione and Elizabeth. They too were fighting pirates as well. My choice was quickly made. I ran over to Hermione and started fighting alongside her. It was a little bit unfair seeing that they were with more than us and they were immortal.

I looked over at Jack who was still fighting with Barbosa. In between two strikes he threw two pieces of Aztec gold to Will. I have no idea how he got the second gold piece.

Then he pulled out his gun and shot Barbosa right in the heart. Barbosa started laughing "Jack, I'm immortal. You just wasted your only bullet on a man of living death."

"You're not immortal anymore." Yelled Will and once he said that he dropped two pieces of gold back in the treasure chest.

Barbosa looked down at his chest blood was now pouring out of the wound. Barbosa smiled and with his last powers he uttered the words "I feel it."

The other pirates now all stopped fighting. They no longer had a captain and they were mortal again. Jack send them away.

Elizabeth hesitantly stepped towards Jack "Jack, there is something I need to tell you."

"Is it that you are sorry about throwing all my rum onto a fire? Is it that you're sorry about giving me to the East India Company? Or is it that you want to admit you're deeply in love with me?" suggested Jack while trying on a crown.

"Neither actually. It's that euhm well your crew left with the black pearl and they left you here alone." She said carefully.

"That can't be true. They wouldn't leave me." Jack insisted.

So Jack carried on filling his pockets with as many pieces of gold as possible. But when they were back in the rowboats reality kicked in that his crew had indeed abandoned him.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Said Elizabeth sadly.

"It's okay, they only followed the code." Said Jack.

A WEEK LATER (NO POV JUST A GENERAL VIEW)

"Jack Sparrow will be hanged on charges of rape, theft, fighting with officers, murder and piracy." An officer read out loud from the charge paper.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" asked Theo.

"No just wait and see." Hermione answered mysteriously.

Just when the trapdoor underneath Jack fell away a sword was throw right underneath his feet. Then Will Turner climbed on the hanging platform and cut Jack loose. Immediately guns were pointed at them. Now Elizabeth ran towards them and stood in front of them. "Don't shoot you idiots that's my daughter." Yelled governor Swan.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" asked James Norrington defeated.

Elizabeth looked into Will his eyes before saying "Yes it is."

"Then I won't stop you from finding happiness." James Norrington answered.

"Isn't this beautiful. What a wonderful day to be the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." And then Jack jumped down the wall straight into the sea.

Everything started spinning and it went black before their eyes. When they opened them they were back in the great hall. Wearing their school uniform. As if nothing had happened. Most of the students had already returned. And were sitting at their tables.

Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. When they broke apart he said "I told you everything would stay the same." And when he said that Hermione started laughing. She already liked pirates of the Caribbean but now she loved it.

THE END


End file.
